


OUT & PROUD?

by DiamondDept



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bisexual Noah, Family, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDept/pseuds/DiamondDept
Summary: Noah Dingle, the usually quiet 16 year old son of Charity Dingle has a secret. A Big Secret.He's bisexual AND Sarah has caught him at school with a lad after they've had their first time. Charity and Vanessa are going to have their hands full with Debbie on her way back to the village
Relationships: Charity Dingle & Noah Tate, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Noah Tate & Sarah Sugden Jr, Noah Tate/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> I generally feel that Noah is a goldmine of a character that just isn't explored enough.

Noah was pleased to be back at school and after a lot of guidance from Liv over the summer, he’s chosen to do A-level PE among other subjects. He loves his sports so it was a no brainer and the class and teacher aren’t bad either. He is still at Hotten Academy, just now upstairs at the 6th form centre so he can still keep an eye on Sarah. Home is alright for him right now especially with Vanessa due back from Scotland soon. 

Noah has been harbouring a secret for the better part of a year but the young dingle now knew he had run out of time to keep it to himself as Sarah has found out what he has been trying to keep from his family until the time is right and in the worst way possible

  
**Noah’s realised he's Bisexual.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah initially was attracted to girls but as he progressed through his teens especially when Noah turned 15 he started to realise that he was attracted to lads as well as girls. It had sort of become this unspoken secret within his friendship group but Noah hasn’t come out or told anyone properly apart from one PE teacher, Mr Squires, who had become the father Noah never had, over his time in secondary and is now teaching him at A Level. 

Mr Squires is definitely been the most stable father-figure Noah has ever had, what with his mum’s constant carousel of spouses over the years including Cain, Jai and Declan among others until Vanessa came along and finally gave Charity some stability. Noah does love living at Jacobs Fold with his family especially as his mum gave him the second largest bedroom with Sarah up in the loft bedroom and Moses & Johnny sharing Faith’s old room. Noah does love Vanessa as well and can see her and his mum together years down the track.

Over the last year Noah has matured a lot especially since his drugs incident over Christmas. When he returned to school after being in hospital there was this one lad in his year called Louis who he became close with and Noah started to develop feelings for him. They shared a brief but tender kiss in the locker room after a PE lesson,when they were both hot and sticky, but Noah didn’t have time to act upon his feelings and admit them to Louis before the lockdown happened and his mother dragged him, Sarah and the boys up to Scotland.

The Dingle teen started to take more care in his appearance during lockdown. Noah resisted calls from his family to shave it all off, but he kept with the curls. Noah also started to wear newer, tighter clothes but phased them in so no one would notice too much. He also started to wear much tighter underwear which does make his dick look bigger as has started to get into the routine of trimming his blonde pubes regularly. 

  
When he returned to 6th Form in September and meet up with Louis, one of the first things Noah did when he found the chance after a practical PE lesson was to drag him into the lads changing rooms, before he confessed his feelings “I like you” which thank fuck were reciprocated before the pair of hot and sweaty teenage boys kissed before they stripped their PE kits and things progressed further....

Noah was enjoying it. He was enjoying this a lot! Once he could see that Louis had prepared his arse and then lubed his own dick as best he could, Noah laid down on the bench and spread his legs apart giving the other teen clear access to his virgin arse which was loose because of all the sweat from PE. Louis’ dick was probably a little bit longer than Noah’s which made all the difference as he felt his friend's cock _disappear_ into his arse.

“Tight, really tight” Noah cried out as quietly as he could without anyone hearing them because they were still at school

Noah could feel he only had the tip of Louis’ _throbbing_ cock in his cunt before his friend slammed himself into the dingle’s prostate frankly. That was enough to push Noah over the edge, balls tightening as Louis painted his insides with cum “YESSSSSS!” Noah moaned as he properly cummed for the first time all over himself...  
  


_Later on when they were trying to sneak out of the changing rooms having cut short their post coitall bliss, kissed briefly before going their separate ways. Noah thought he’d managed to get away without anyone noticing until someone cleared their throat behind him and Noah turned around to discover Sarah._

Shit. Now he really doesn’t know what to do….

Sarah couldn't believe this, well she could actually. She has had her suspicions about her uncle/brother-figure’s sexuality for quite a while and this just confirmed it. Noah's _had_ sex, with another _lad_ AND in school. _This keeps just gets better_ , she mentally concludes.

Noah now really doesn't know what to do, confess everything and come out as Bi to the first person in his family or try to deny it. He just does the dingle thing walks off to another lesson ignoring Sarah. 


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Noah walks away from Sarah at the end of the last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay in posting this.

Chapter 2 - Friday Afternoon (continued)

The rest of the day passed by with Noah on a different planet, trying to ignore the feeling of Louis’ cum slowly seeping out of his arse into his boxers while slowly coming down from his adrenaline high and realising that he's done. On the way out of school Noah got given an appointment card telling him he's got a meeting with Mr Squires on Monday about his progress so the young Dingle knows that he must get himself together before then as he will not let his (sex) life effect his school work. Another benefit of being a sixth former is that because he doesn't have a full timetable he can often head out and fit in his workout during the school day. Today Noah spent his 45-minute session focusing on his core, pecs, abs and cardio before heading back to Hotten Academy so he can get the bus home.

Noah got the bus home from Hotten on his own, as he does most days now Liv, Gabby and Jacob are gone, walks down Main Street and lets himself into Jacobs Fold which is empty. Just as he shuts the door and puts his bag down, Noah gets a text from his mum reminding him of what's happening tonight;

**Mum:** **Please don't wreck the house** **or have any mates over drinking tonight Noah yeah? - Tracy will come over around 10:30ish in the morning to check on you. You** **_can_ ** **order pizza tonight but just please don't tell the others when we get back tomorrow.**

Noah sends a quick reply to his mum even if he's 90% sure Charity won't even read it

**Noah: no probs mum** ****

Now he remembers what happening tonight - Sarah is off to stay with Chas and Faith at the pub because Charity, Moses and Johnny are driving up to Scotland to bring Vanessa home back to Emmerdale tomorrow, now that her latest round of treatment has finished and her mum is better. So Noah has about 24 hours to figure out how to spin the whole him being bisexual AND that he shagged a lad in school to his mum. Awkward. He doesn't know if Sarah will even agree to keep his secret or not.

Noah makes sure to lock the front door and draws the curtains before the teen strips completely naked in the living area, abandoning his clothes before Noah starts to make his way upstairs with his cock is hanging heavy, covered in remnants of dried cum while fresh pre-cum is leaking from his throbbing member as the warm air of the cottage stimulating his senses as he makes his way up to the bathroom.

Not even bothering to lock the door as he's home alone; Noah jumps straight in and takes a long hot shower, he does however lube his fingers using shower gel before sliding them into his hole to clean out the cum from earlier. The teen only gets out the shower when the water starts to turn cold on him, When he gets out the shower he dries his hair slightly before grabbing his razor and shaving foam before starting a serious grooming session.

He shaves his patchy teen stubble, chest and blonde pubes over the sink, using the mirror before he ties a towel loose around his waist, leaving very little to the imagination with his nipples at full attention and his thick cock visible through the towel. As Noah reaches for his phone, stands in front of the mirror as he opens up his instagram before takes a few mirror selfies, choosing which one he likes, adds a filler and posts it. 

Noah finishes off the bathroom before making his way back downstairs but just before he places his Domino’s order he remembers that the hot ginger bi lads in his PE class, Sam Noble, who Noah has been  definitely been _flirting with_ _forever_ , works for his dad’s local pizza places in Connelton and has been suggesting to Noah that they have “lads night” all through lockdown so he picks up his iPhone off the counter, ignoring all thirsty comments on his recent insta post, and calls Sam, who agrees to come over for the night, bringing a pizza with him and to come around the back of Jacobs Fold. It does cross Noah's mind that he isn't thinking straight and frankly he is being a bit of a slut but he just doesn't want to feel alone tonight...

At this point in the day for the dingle teen, tonight it's just about having some friendly company which is something he's been lacking a lot now that Jacob and Liv have moved away to Uni. Noah does nip upstairs quickly just as Sam is about to arrive as it did occur to him that he  _ might _ need to put some underwear on so he doesn't appear vulgar, especially as he's already been fucked once today so Noah puts on a pair of his tightest CK boxers and goes to answer the back door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas? Feedback? Comment below?

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will see what happens next when Noah and Sarah get home from school to Charity & Vanessa.
> 
> Please I'd love your ideas/comments/feedback down below along with your kudos thanks.


End file.
